Becoming Bella Hale
by She'sADreamer95
Summary: A hybrid, adopted, and raised by vampires, imprinted on by a werewolf. Follow the life of Isabella Marie Anne "Bella" Hale-Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

"I just don't understand..." He muttered, suddenly feeling the need to sit down. "You're asking me to bring a _human _child into my home... Where my family of _vampires _live."

_**"**__**Isabella**__** is no ordinary child, old friend."**_ The voice replied. **"**_**We don't know how she exists, but she does. **__**The girl**__** will stop aging after her seventeenth birthday. She is special, Carlisle. **__**She**__** needs to be protected, and who better than you? She needs someone who will understand."**_

"I'm just not sure..."

The voice chuckled. _**"Your girl has already seen the future, and informed the rest of your family. They're waiting for you in the lobby as we speak. Just meet her, Carlisle, and make your decision later."**_

Carlisle paused. The only thing his wife had ever wanted was a chance to raise a child, though she loved their teenagers dearly. Esme and Rosalie would jump at the chance to bring the young girl into the Cullen Family.

Emmett and Alice would be overjoyed to have a little sister. Alice would have yet another person to dress, while Emmett would finally have someone in the house whose intellectual maturity matched his own. _(Carlisle meant that in the best way possible. He loved his son dearly, Emmett just had a tendency to break things... A lot of things.)_

The only two people he had to worry about: Edward and Jasper. Jasper, the newest member of the family, would be against Isabella in fear of hurting her because she was human. And Edward...

Edward had been the first to join his coven, his 'oldest' son. But Carlisle couldn't understand why Edward was so against everyone that wasn't like them.

Carlisle Cullen wanted to become a father to a child that needed him. He took a minute to collect himself before heading towards room 111.

**Swan, Isabella Marie.**

**DOB: September 13, 1987**

**Age: Four 1/2**

**Relatives****: Charlie Swan**_** (Father)**_** DOA****.**** Renee Swan**_** (Mother)**_** DOA**

"Hello, Isabella." He greeted quietly. "I'm Dr. Cullen. I'm very sorry about your mom and dad, sweetheart."

The little girl was beautiful, pale, with a heart-shaped face. Her mahogany brown hair fell ended at her waist in ringlets. Her chocolate brown eyes widened at the mention of her parents.

"_Car-lisle." _Isabella pronounced carefully, concentrating on his name tag.

"Carlisle!" She said again, giggling when she finally got it right. "Your name is Carlisle! Mommy and daddy used to call me Bella... Unless I got into trouble, then I got full named."

He chuckled. "Do you prefer to be called Bella?"

Bella nodded, clutching the complementary hospital teddy bear to her chest. The gash on her forehead had already been cleaned and treated, a cast was wrapped around her left arm.

The door swung open.

"Carlisle!" Alice sang.

Her arms were full of shopping bags, Carlisle grimaced. She'd seen the future, and she'd already begun to plan Bella Swan's life as a Cullen.

"It's a pixie..." Bella muttered thoughtfully. "You're a pixie!"

Alice squealed and ran over to the bed in inhuman speed, grabbing the little girl to swing her around in a circle.

"You're so cute, Bella!" She gushed. "We're going to have so much fun together, I promise!"

Instead of looking frightened by Alice's excitable nature, like Carlisle had feared, Bella giggled again. "What's your name, pixie-girl?"

"Alice." She replied. "Alice Cullen. Carlisle is my dad."

She frowned. "But you don't look anything alike..."

_**Isabella is no ordinary child.**_

_Caius was right. _Carlisle thought. _Bella is no ordinary child, she's extremely gifted. She can't go to another family... They'd never understand her._

"That's because I was adopted." He heard Alice say.

In a way, it was true. All of his children had been 'adopted', just not in the way that he would be adopting Bella.

"He adopted all of my siblings. There's five of us all together."

Her eyes widened in astonishment. "You have a _big _family!"

"I do." Alice laughed. "And you know what? There's always room for one-"

"Alice..." He warned, nodding his head towards the door. "I think Esme wanted a word with both of us... Bella, we'll be back in a minute. Why don't I ask Nurse Johnson about getting you some fresh clothes?"

"Yes, please." Bella nodded. "Thank you, _Carlisle_. Bye, Pixie-Girl!"

Carlisle had to all but carry his daughter out of the room. His fingers locked around her wrist, being almost two hundred and fifty seven years older, he was stronger. He pulled her down the hallway, his expression unreadable.

"Alice-" He began.

"The Volturi _begged_ you to protect her." Alice accused, yanking her arm back. "Are you really about to say _no_, Carlisle?"

"I'm not saying no, Alice." He held his hands up in surrender. "I'm not saying _no_. I agree with Caius, no one else would understand Bella's..."

Carlisle trailed off, not exactly sure of what he should call Bella.

"She's a hybrid, Carlisle." She told him. "The question really is _how_ does she exist, but I don't think that's very important right now."

Vampire hybrids had both human and vampire traits, and they were immensely beautiful children. They had a functioning heart with blood flowing through their system. A hybrid's beat faster than a human's, they were capable of sleeping like humans and of eating. At some point they would stop growing/aging altogether, reaching the same unchangeable state of vampire.

Bella Swan was about to become Isabella Marie "Bella" Cullen, adoptive daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, and adoptive sister of Edward, Alice, and Emmett Cullen, and Jasper and Rosalie Hale.

"Are you _nuts?"_ A very angry voice demanded. "Carlisle? You can't be serious... She's _human_. Tell me you're not that _stupid!_"

"Edward-"

"She's a _hybrid_." Alice corrected her royally pissed off brother. "She's half human, Eddie-kins. Why don't you grow a heart?"

"You know I hate it when you call me that." Edward replied coldly. "Carlisle? A word?"

"I'm sorry, Edward." Carlisle said, not sounding very sorry at all. "But my mind is made up. Why don't we go see what your mother, sister, and brothers have to say about this."

Alice grabbed Edward's arm, yanking him down the hall before their father could even finish his sentence.

Carlisle chuckled and followed them.

Rosalie sat on the edge of an uncomfortable waiting room chair, springing to her feet as she saw the three come into view.

"When can we meet her?" She demanded, her eyes sparkling. The only thing Rosalie had ever wanted was to be a mother. "When can we bring her home? _Please_ tell me that it'll be within the next day or two."

"Easy, babe." Emmett slipped an arm around her waist. Beneath his tough exterior, he was bursting at the seams. "Oh... When can we meet the little squirt?! I wanna meet my new little sister!"

"_Emmett." _Jasper sent a wave of calming emotions his way to no avail, he was just too wound up. "Why don't we hear what Carlisle has to say, and then take a vote after that?"

Esme moved from her place in the corner to grip her husband's hand. "What's her name, honey?"

Esme possessed an unparalleled capacity for passionate love for those around her, the members of her adoptive family considered her as the greatest maternal figure in their lives. After Rosalie and Emmett were transformed by Carlisle, and Alice and Jasper had joined the family, they had become her surrogate children, though she always held a special place in her heart for Edward, because he was the first of her adoptive children. She wanted to be a mother again.

"Isabella." Carlisle told her. "She prefers Bella."

"Isabella." Rosalie repeated with a smile. "Isabella... What's her middle name, Carlisle?"

"Marie."

Still smiling, she turned to her husband and siblings. "Isabella Marie Cullen... It sounds like it was always supposed to be her name, doesn't it?"

Carlisle chuckled. "I almost wondered if Isabella Marie Anne Hale-Cullen would be a good fit..."

Jasper and Rosalie shared a look.

"Hale?" He asked hesitantly, he could feel his twin's excitement from a mile away. "Are you sure?"

Esme too, looked hopeful. "Anne?"

Anne was her own middle name, handed down to her by her beloved grandmother. She'd always thought, during her human life, had she had a daughter, her middle name would have been Anne. Carlisle had remembered.

"I think we should do it." He said. "But Jasper is right, we should take a vote. Alice?"

"I already consider her my sister." Alice replied, moving to stand beside her father. "Yes."

"I vote yes." Jasper voiced quietly, slipping his arm around his wife's waist. "What about you, Rose?"

"Yes." Rosalie answered without a doubt of hesitation in her voice. "Bella Hale-Cullen... I just... Yes!"

"I vote hell yes!" The only thing Emmett wanted was to grab his new little sister and swing her around in a circle. "If the Volturi wants Bella to be protected, then hell yes, she's joining the family!"

"She's my daughter." Esme mused, a small smile gracing her lips. "Yes."

Carlisle started towards Edward, an unreadable expression on his face. "I know how you must be feeling-"

"She really has no one else?" Edward demanded, reading his father's thoughts. "Truly, no other family at all?"

"None."

A tight, forced smile appeared on his face. Alice beamed at her 'older' brother as she got a vision: Bella opening presents with them the following Christmas.

"Then I guess my vote doesn't really matter." Edward muttered. "Welcome to the family, Bella Hale-Cullen, I promise I won't let anything happen to her."

Rosalie did a very rare thing, moving across the room to throw her arms around her brother's neck.

He patted her back awkwardly for a moment, before his arms relaxed and snaked around her waist to hug her back.

"Thank you." She whispered. "I know you think this isn't a good idea, but-"

"It's all gonna work out." He finished, reading her mind. "Yeah, yeah, I know, Rose... Whatever. When can we meet her, Carlisle?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella?" Carlisle called, hesitantly knocking on the door. "Do you mind if I come in? There's some people I'd like for you to meet..."

"Hi, Carlisle!" She sang. She was sitting cross legged on the hospital bed, a Barbie in her hands.

Nurse Johnson had brought her a pair of overalls and a TSHIRT from the gift shop. Alice took in a sharp breath.

"We are so heading to the mall after this." She grumbled, her eyes narrowing at Bella's unacceptable outfit.

"Alice." Carlisle warned. "Bella, you've met Alice, but this is my other daughter, Rosalie. Rosalie, this is Bella."

Rosalie moved around him to perch at the very end of the bed.

"Hi, Bella." She greeted shyly.

Bella studied her. "You're really pretty... Can I name my Barbie after you?"

Had vampires been able to blush, or cry, she would have. She reached out, wrapping her cool hand around Bella's warm one. "Bella, honey? How would you like to come live with us...?"

It was as if God had created Heaven, and then Earth, and then Bella. She glanced up at the blonde beauty, a small smile appearing on her face.

"You mean Carlisle would adapt me like he did with the pixie-girl, and all of you?"

Esme laughed. Bella Swan, _(hopefully soon she would become Isabella Marie Anne "Bella" Hale-Cullen)_ was lovely, perfect, amazing, miraculous, a dream-come-true, stunning... She could go on all day.

"I think you mean _adopt_, honey." Carlisle chuckled. "And yes, sweetheart, I'd like for you to join my family... How would you like to become Bella Hale-Cullen."

Jasper shifted from one foot to the other. Upon entering the room, he'd had a feeling of overwhelming sadness from the little girl, now he felt a mix of excitement, and uncertainty.

"Really?" Bella's eyes lit up. "Bella Hale-Cullen? I..."

Her face fell as a realization hit her. She was... Different, as her mommy had once told her. Why would a nice family like the Cullens want to adopt a little girl who was _different._

"Bella?" Rosalie asked. "Honey? What's wrong?"

"I'm different..." Bella replied. 'You don't want to adapt me..."

While her movements had been hesitant with the little girl before, Rosalie immediately grabbed her, placing the four and 1/2 year old and placing her on her lap. She hugged Bella, trying to whisper comforting things in her ear.

"Bella." Esme reached out to take her hand. "Of _course_ we want to adopt you... Trust me, sweetheart, we understand that you're different... We're different too."

Bella stared up at Rosalie and thought for a minute. Her eyes widened, but she didn't shrink back in fear. Instead, she looked fascinated.

Was it possible for a four year old hybrid knew about vampires?

"You're different too." She repeated. "Mommy always made sure I knew that I wasn't the only one... Now I guess I have two secrets to keeps!"

Emmett and Alice shared a look. Their soon-to-be little sister was going to have plenty of opportunities to surprise them.

"Bella." Edward spoke her name carefully, he sounded surprised. "Do... Do you know what we are?"

"Vampires!" Bella replied brightly, leaning back into Rosalie. "I'm a hybrid, I know."

The Cullen Coven remained silent, everyone looking for the correct response. Nurse Johnson, poking her head into the room, provided the perfect distraction.

"Dr. Cullen?" She asked, nodding to his family. "A Social Worker is here to collect Isabella."

Bella shot him a pleading look.

"Show her to my office." Carlisle said, offering his new daughter a small smile. "Bella won't be going with her... She's going to be joining my family."

Emmett pushed past his brothers to grab Bella and spin her around in a circle. "Welcome to the family, Baby-Bell! I'm Emmett, your new big brother."

"Three big brothers!" Bella squealed. "Can we play football?"

Out of the three boys, Emmett was big-muscled, like a serious weight lifter, with dark curly hair. Standing at 6'5", he was the tallest of the Cullen's, towering over Alice by nearly two feet, he was physically the strongest of the family. But Emmett had a goofy side, only known to his family.

"We picked the right kid!" He declared, spinning her around again. "Hell yes we can, baby sister!"

"Please be careful with your sister." Carlisle chuckled. He reached into his back pocket, pulling out a wad of cash and handing it to Edward. "Why don't you guys treat Bella to an ice cream to celebrate. Esme, would you come with me?"

"Always." She replied, taking his hand. She leaned down and kissed Bella on the forehead. "You listen to Rosalie, and Alice, okay, sweetheart? Be good."

Bella nodded eagerly. "Okay, mommy!"

_Mommy._

If she could have cried, she would have. She took her daughter from Emmett, cradling Bella to her chest.

"You have no idea how happy that made me to hear you say that." Esme whispered.

She grinned and held her arms out towards Edward. Surprising all of his family, he bent down and swung Bella up into the air, slinging her onto his back.

"Let's get you that ice cream." He suggested. "C'mon, guys."

Carlisle and Esme watched in amusement as their _six_ children left the room, laughing at the adorable newest addition to the family.

Hand in hand, they made their way towards his vast office. Bella's Social Worker, a single woman in her forties, was sitting on the other side of the desk.

"Dr. Cullen?" She asked in a bored tone, turning to face them. Her eyes widened, and a smile immediately appeared on her face. "I... Ugh..."

"We wanted to see about adopting Isabella." Esme told her. Jealously was one emotion she hadn't been able to lose, even after becoming a vampire. She _hated_ it when women hit on her husband. "Are _you_ who we need to talk to about that process?"

"I... Ugh..."

Carlisle dropped down onto his desk chair. "Are there any papers we can sign now, so Bella could come live with us as soon as tomorrow?"

The woman reached for her briefcase, yanking out crinkled papers one by one. She passed them off to the beautiful, blonde man, before finally regaining her composure.

"You're sure you want to adopt Isabella?"

"Who better?" He replied, glancing down at the mountain of paperwork. "We adopted all of our other children. Bella will have three older brothers, and two older sisters.'

"Six..." She didn't look convinced. "You want to have _six_ children? Are you sure, Dr. Cullen? I mean, it's very generous, and kind of you to want to take in an orphaned little girl, but are you sure you're not biting off more than you can chew?"

He shot her a hard look. "I don't really think that's any of your business, but since you asked... No, I don't think I'm taking on more responsibility than I can handle. My wife and I love all of our children, and we plan to love Bella just the same. So if you're done making accusations, I'd like to sign the papers, and take my daughter home."

Without another word, he and Esme began to tackle the mountain of paperwork, scribbling their signatures flawlessly.

**Application For Adoption**

**Petition for Isabella Marie Swan to become Isabella Marie Anne Hale-Cullen**

**Adoptive Father: Carlisle Cullen**

**Adoptive Mother: Esme Cullen**

**Adoptive Sibling: Emmett Cullen **_**(Brother)**_

**Adoptive Sibling: Rosalie Hale **_**(Sister)**_

**Adoptive Sibling: Jasper Hale **_**(Brother)**_

**Adoptive Sibling: Alice Cullen **_**(Sister)**_

**Adoptive Sibling: Edward Cullen **_**(Brother)**_

"Isabella will be able to move in with you as soon as she is released from the hospital." Her Social Worker said. "I'll have to make a few visits to make sure the home is a good fit, but I'm sure that little girl will be very happy with you, and your family."

She let the door slam shut behind her.

Esme squealed, throwing herself at the man she loved.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you so much for this beautiful gift, Carlisle. I promise that I will _always_ protect her."

He opened his mouth to reply, but the door swinging open cut him off. Alice stood there, her eyes widened.

"Carlisle..." She drew out. "Someone stopped us in the hallway... They saw us with Bella, and they said they're going to fight the adoption process..."

Carlisle and Esme were at her side within seconds, following her down the hallway in inhuman speed.

Bella was in the arms of a heavyset man, with a deeply wrinkled face and dark russet skin with black eyes. She didn't look frightened, instead, she looked thrilled to see him.

"Carlisle!" She cooed. "This is by daddy's bestest friend, Billy! And Sarah, and Becca, and Rach, and Jake!"

Billy Black finally placed Bella on the floor, she took off running towards the five year old boy.

"I understand from your..." He trailed off, glancing up at Carlisle. He was Quileute, he knew _exactly_ what the Cullen's were, and he would be damned if he was going to let his best friend's daughter grow up in a houseful of vampires.

"I understand from your _children_." Billy continued. "That you want to adopt our Bella."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, we do. In fact, we've already signed the paperwork. We were just about to take our daughter home, actually."

Sarah Black gripped both of her daughters hands. "Don't think we won't fight you on this, _Dr. Cullen. _Bella belongs with us, not with a bunch of-"

"Do you _really_ think you'd win?" Edward demanded, chuckling darkly, "We've got the money, the room, and the time to raise her. I highly doubt your tiny, three bedroom house would be the ideal place to raise a forth child. Go ahead, take us to court, but we'd have custody of Bella by the end of the week."

Bella blinked, surprised by her new brother's outburst. She loved the Black's, they were apart of her family. She'd known Jacob since the day she was born, though she couldn't really remember that far back. But if she had to pick...

"Stop it." Rosalie growled. "Just stop it, you're going to upset her! Everyone just take a deep breath, and let's sit down and figure this out."

Billy nodded hesitantly. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten Bella. "Sarah, honey, why don't you take the kids into the lobby to play, while the... While Dr. Cullen and I talk about what to do."

Sarah bent down to lift the brown haired, brown eyed girl into her arms. Bella's head rested heavily on her shoulder as she was carried away,

"My office?" Carlisle asked, nodding towards the door.

"After you." He replied, his voice tight. "I really do hope that you'll see things my way, Cullen."


End file.
